


Corporal T. Barrow, RAMC and the Cat with Many Names

by allonym



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustration from Soldier's Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: Looking at the photograph, Anna had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle.  It showed Thomas, sitting outside in a battered armchair, with one ankle propped on the opposite knee, reading a newspaper.  Perched on his shoulder, like a pirate’s parrot, was a fluffy tabby kitten—an orange tabby, presumably, given the name.  It was peering at the newspaper and extending one white-tipped paw as though pointing out something on the page.- fromSoldier's Heart
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Original Cat Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 271





	Corporal T. Barrow, RAMC and the Cat with Many Names

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soldier's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947791) by [Alex51324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex51324/pseuds/Alex51324). 



> I am very grateful that the very talented notexodus6000 was able to bring to life this photo from Soldier's Heart.

credit: [https://www.instagram.com/not.exodus ](https://www.instagram.com/not.exodus/)


End file.
